Pepe's New Girl
by Jones567
Summary: Pepe's been chasing Penelope until he meets a beautiful skunk named Lea and starts having feelings for her. Will Penelope let it go or get jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Pepe's New Girl

This is my first fanfiction. So review to me what you guys think and I'll update soon.

Pepe: "Where are you pigeon? I will find you." Pepe was still trying to find Penelope as she was hiding behind an

alley. While Pepe was trying to find her, he bumps into a girl skunk named Lea. As she sees Pepe on the ground she

helps him up.

Lea: "Oh I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Pepe: "Ah yes I'm quite fi-" He stopped in his tracks to see the beautiful young skunk in his sights. Her sea green eyes

staring into his.

Pepe: "Yes I'm quite fine miss."

Lea: "Well I'm really sorry about that. But anyways my name's Lea."

Pepe: "And my name's Pepe, Pepe Le Pew."

Lea: Well it was nice to see you. I'll see you around."As she walked away Pepe was amazed at how she walks. He then

forgot about Penelope and skipped on home.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepe's New Girl

Hey guys just wanted to bring this out. Pepe and Penelope are a couple. Sorry I didn't mention that sooner but yes they are together.

After Pepe went home, Penelope was still waiting for Pepe to find her but didn't. That's when she found out he had left.

Penelope: "Why did Pepe leave me? Did he give up on searching, or did he forget about me?" She thought about what happened

to him but saw that he was home so she shrugged off the thoughts and went home herself. While at Pepe's home he was in his room

still thinking about Lea. Her sea green eyes, her scent, even the beautiful white stripe on her tail. All those images came to his head

even as he draws those images so he can keep looking at her and drool.

After looking at the pictures (and yes, drooling a lot) his phone rang and it was Lea.

Lea: "Bonjour mousier Pepe. Ca va?"

Pepe: Bonjour madam Lea. Oui ca va. How bout you?"

Lea: I'm okay I just want to ask you something. You know that new restaurant over by the park you were at? Well I was thinking

maybe we can go out to eat there tonight."

Pepe was surprised. He just met her and now he's going on a date with her.

Lea: "I know this is out of nowhere considering we just met, so you don't have to go if you don't want to."

Pepe: "No no. I mean of course I'll eat there with you tonight."

Lea: "Oh okay great well I'll see you at 8:00."

Pepe: "I'll be waiting. Au revoir." As he hung up the phone there was a knock on the door. It was Penelope.

Penelope: "Hey Pepe. I didn't see you yesterday when we were at the park."

Pepe: "Oh right sorry madam I guess I must've been in deep space while searching for you, that everything just left me."

Penelope: "It's alright. Well anyways I just wanted to see if you were okay. Say, are you doing anything tonight. Pepe got scared a bit.

He knows he can't tell Penelope about Lea, but he doesn't want to lie to her.

Penelope: "You okay?" she asked.

Pepe: "Yes I am. And yes I actually was planning on doing something tonight. Sorry."

Penelope: "It's alright I understand. Well I'll see you around."


	3. Chapter 3

Revealed Secret

**As Penelope walked home**

Penelope: "Why is Pepe acting weird today? He's been like that ever since I saw him at home. Maybe

I'll go check up on him later on."

**Pepe's house**

Pepe: "What was I thinking?" Pepe said to himself, " I was so stoked up about the date with Lea that I completely forgotten about Penelope.

Well as long as she doesn't know I should be okay." As Pepe got dressed, he looked at the time and it was 7:30.

Pepe: "Oh I better get going. Don't want to keep her waiting." He then got into his car and went to the restaurant where Lea was waiting for him.

Lea: "Hey Pepe. Wow, you look ravishing."

Pepe: "Well I always wanna look my very best. You seem quite beautiful too." Pepe said as he looked at her beautiful rosy red shirt

and her sky blue skirt.

Lea: "So shall we?"

Pepe: "Ladies first." Pepe said as he thought 'This is going to be the greatest night ever!'

**Meanwhile back at Penelope's**

It was 8:59 and Pepe hasn't even called her and she was getting worried. So she tried to call him and even left a voicemail

but Pepe still didn't call her back.

Penelope: "Where could he be? She asked. She then decided to go back to his house. On her way there she saw a restaurant

and decided to eat before she went to Pepe's. When she goes in she sees Pepe who looked like he was talking to someone. Then a nice lady comes to

her and asks her if she wants a table or counter seat.

Penelope: "I'll have a table please."

Lady: "Okay right this way miss." She leads her to a table that was a few inches from Pepe.

Lady: "Okay just take a look at this menu and your waiter shall be with you any minute."

Penelope: "Thank you miss." Penelope then saw Pepe and sure enough he was talking to someone and to her shock it was another girl.

She was sincerely shocked. 'Why is Pepe with that girl' she thought to herself.

**Looks like Penelope found out Pepe's secret. What will become of her and what will become of Pepe and Lea. Find out next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breakup**

Penelope: "Pepe!" she screamed as Pepe and Lea both turned around to see Penelope and she started to cry.

Pepe: "Penelope… I… th- this isn't.." Pepe tried to tell her but couldn't.

Lea: "Pepe, who is that girl? She one of your friends or something?"

Penelope: "I'm not his friend, I'm his GIRLFRIEND!" she shouted. Lea was shocked yet confused.

Pepe: "Look Lea, Penelope was my girlfriend before you were. I didn't want to tell you because you were so beautiful and you seemed like

you needed someone to be with so I…"

Lea: "Pepe, it's alright I know how much you wanted to make me happy and I get it." She then wrapped her arms around him which made Penelope even more furoious.

Penelope: "Stay away from my boyfriend!" she yelled as she tried to attack Lea but Pepe stopped her.

Pepe: "Penelope stop! She didn't do anything to you. Why should you try to hurt her?"

Penelope: "You and I were BF and GF first Pepe, you can't just leave me with that creature." Lea was taken aback by that insult.

Lea: "I am NOT a creature madam! Look Pepe, I do want to be with you but not with this girl around. I'm sorry but I gotta go." She said as she left the restaurant.

Pepe: "Lea wait! She didn't mean any of that I…" but it was too late. She already left. A tear began to into Pepe's eye as he angrily looked to Penelope.

Pepe: "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! JUST BECAUSE I WAS WITH ANOTHER GIRL DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN JUST OVERREACT AND TRY TO ATTACK HER LIKE THAT!

NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Penelope: "WHAT I'VE DONE?! PEPE, YOU AND I WERE HAPPY WITH EACH OTHER! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE THAT AND SHARE IT WITH SOME OTHER GIRL ESPECIALLY THAT CREATURE!"

Pepe: SHE'S NOT A CREATURE SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL SKUNK AND HER NAME IS LEA!"

Penelope: I DON"T CARE WHO SHE IS! YOU KNOW WHAT IF YOU LIKE HER SO MUCH, THEN WE SHOULD JUST BREAKUP AND YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND ENJOY HER FOR ALL I CARE!"

Pepe: "WELL FINE THEN! I WILL!" Pepe then fled the restaurant as did Penelope.

**Penelope and Pepe broke up. But don't worry for all you PepexPenelope fans, I'll make sure they get back together in a few chapters so you won't be disappointed. Til then PepexLea for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Separate Ways (Part 1)**

**So this chapter's gonna involve PepexLea**

After Penelope and Pepe left the restaurant, Pepe went to search for Lea.

Pepe: "Why did she have to do that to madam Lea?" He thought to himself, "We were just having fun with each other and she gets all upset

about it."

Lea: "Tell me about it." Pepe then turned to see Lea sitting on the park bench. "That's just like when I was a kid. There was this boy named Sam who

liked me a lot. And when he saw me with another person, he flipped out. That's when I decided to break up with him because that kid and I were just friends.

Doesn't that just tick you off?"

Pepe: "Oui, Penelope's not bad, she's just always so defensive. I try to tell her everything's alright, but she wouldn't listen and now I've had it." They both sat

on the park bench looking at the stars while the Kairi theme (Kingdom Hearts II) played in the background. After a while Pepe went home but Lea stopped him.

Pepe: "What's wrong?" Pepe asked.

Lea: "I was just wondering… is it okay if I stayed at your house for the night?" Pepe was surprised. It looks like Lea already forgives him for the little fight back at

the restaurant.

Pepe: "Sure my darling. You can come over anytime you want."

Lea: "Thanks Pepe." She then kissed him on the lips. "Just something to say thanks for the wonderful day."

Pepe: "No problem madam." They then went to Pepe's house and Lea was impressed when she saw it, besides the pictures of her all over the walls.

Pepe: "I guess I might've overdid it on ze pictures of you."

Lea: "It's alright. To tell you the truth, I actually have some pictures of you too. Oh by the way, maybe someday you can come over to my house. I'd really

want my parents to meet you."

Pepe: "I'd like that thanks." He said as he went to bed as Lea followed him. She then wrapped her arms around his waist while Pepe wrapped his around hers.

Lea: "Night Pepe. See you in the morning."

Pepe: "Goodnight my pigeon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Separate Ways (PepexLea)**

Pepe woke up at 7:30 to see that Lea wasn't there. He then went downstairs and Lea wasn't there either but he did see some pancakes and bacon on the kitchen

table. He then saw a note that said:

**To Pepe:**

** 'Bonjour Pepe. Sorry for leaving without telling you but my mom and dad wanted me to go grocery shopping so I'll be there in a little bit. Also I asked them if they wanted**

** to come see you after shopping and they said yes. By the way about my parents, this may sound crazy, but my dad is a fox and my mom is a skunk. I know go ahead and**

** laugh but I'm sure you'll laugh even more when I tell you about the rest of my relatives. Anyways so I'll see you around. Enjoy your breakfast.'**

** -Lea**

After reading that Pepe did try his best not to laugh. He actually found it amusing that a fox and a skunk got married and had her (which explains why he always looked at her

As a fox with a white stripe).When he finished his breakfast and watched a few of his romance movies, he heard a knock on his door but it wasn't Lea. It was his best friend Sylvester.

Sylvester: "Hey Pepe, are you doing alright?" he asked.

Pepe: "Hey Sylvester, yea everything's alright. Is there something wrong?" Pepe said as he let Sylvester in.

Sylvester: "Well I heard about your little fight with Penelope and I must say she must've been really upset."

Pepe: "Yea. It's just, I didn't really mean to hurt her. She just completely overreacted and tried to attack Lea. I had to protect her and then Penelope starts getting defensive and

she broke up with me." Tears then formed into Pepe's eyes as he told Sylvester the whole story. Sylvester then tried to comfort him because it really hurts him to see his best friend cry.

Sylvester: "It's alright Pepe, sooner or later she'll probably get over all that and move on."

Pepe: "But that's what I'm afraid of." Pepe said. Then a few minutes later, another knock came on the door and it was Lea and her parents.

Sylvester: "You must be Lea. My name's Sylvester, Pepe's best friend."

Lea: "It's a pleasure to meet you Sylvester. These are my parents. Mom, dad this is Pepe, the skunk I told you about."

Ronald: "Heyyyy how goes it?" said the fox, "The name's Ronald Fox, got it memorized." (guess what reference I got that from)

Amelia: "And my names Amelia Skunk." Said the skunk.

Pepe: "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Ronald: "So you're the skunk dating my daughter? Well I must say, she has sooome taste in boyfriends."

Lea: "Dad please don't embarrass me in front of Pepe." Lea begged.

Ronald: "Alright alright we'll leave you two alone." He and Amelia then went to talk to Sylvester while Pepe and Lea went into Pepe's room.

Pepe: "You're parents are very nice."

Lea: "Yea, when they're not embarrassing me that is. Anyways so listen I was thinking. You know how you and I hung out yesterday back at the restaurant?"

Pepe: "Yea why?"

Lea: "Well besides Penelope's little freakout, I think I had a fun time. And you know it kinda got me thinking about that day when you and I first met."

Pepe: "Really? Me too."

Lea: "Yea and you know, when I first saw you, I actually had this strange feeling inside my heart when I looked into your eyes and now I realize…" She then looked into his eyes and

smiled. "It was love." Pepe looked surprised but he actually thought he had the same feeling too. He then began to kiss her as she kissed him back. Pretty soon they went to their little make

out session.

**Okay so I know you guys are probably thinking why hasn't Penelope made her appearance yet. Do not worry I'll Put her in the next chapter because like I said it was gonna be PepexLea for now**

** but next chapter I'll put Penelope in there. So anyways, tell me what you guys think and I'll update soon. Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Separate Ways (Part 2)**

**Penelope's side story after leaving the restaurant**

**(PenelopexOC)**

Penelope was sitting on her park bench still crying when she heard a voice talking to her. She looked up to see who it was and it was a raven.

Ray: "You okay?" he asked.

Penelope: "Yea I'm just upset because I broke up with my boyfriend."

Ray: "Really? What happened?"

Penelope: "I don't really want to talk about it."She said as she wiped her tears off her face.

Ray: "okay I understand. Oh by the way, where are my manners, my name's Raydona, Ray for short."

Penelope: "I'm Penelope. Nice to meet you."

Ray: "Nice to meet you too. Well I'd love to chat a bit more, but my brother Jay's waiting for me, so I'll see you around."

Penelope: "Okay see you." She said as he left. On her way home, she found that skunk girl Lea, her parents, and Sylvester leaving Pepe's house.

Penelope: "Maybe I should go talk to Pepe and try to friendly and apologize to him. After all I did kinda overreact but it was only because I loved him but maybe

I was kinda overprotective." She then went to Pepe's house and knocked on his door. 'Here goes nothing' she thought to herself. The door opened.

Pepe: "Penelope? What are you doing here?" Pepe asked, a bit shocked that Penelope came back.

Penelope: "Pepe, we need to talk."

**So Pepe and Penelope are going to have a little talk. Will Pepe take her back or accept her as a friend?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Friendly Talk **

Pepe: "Talk? About what?" Pepe asked as he let Penelope in.

Penelope: "Look, I know I said really bad things back at the restaurant and I just wanna know why you were with that girl Lea." Pepe knew that someday

she would ask him that.

Pepe: "Well Penelope… I…" he then took a few breaths before telling her as the Xion theme (KH 358/2 days) played in the background.

"You see Penelope when I was trying to find you in the game of hide-and-seek back at the park, I bumped into her and she just looked so beautiful

that I was just… uh… how do I say it?"

Penelope: "Love at first sight I'm assuming?"

Pepe: "Yes and when she helped me up and told me her name was Lea I just completely fell in love."

Penelope: "So that's why I never saw you back at the park."

Pepe: "Yes and you know I never had a chance to tell you because I was so mad, but I'm really sorry if I hurt you Penelope. It's just well

you could say we were dating, but she wanted to have someone to be with and I just couldn't turn her down. I know I should've told you instead of

` just lying to you but I was just afraid of how you'd react like you did before." Penelope just sat there with Pepe just listening to his story and she was

very upset about what she heard on the inside but she didn't want to express it.

Penelope: "I get it Pepe, you just wanted to make her happy and I'm sure you just wanted to get to know her."

Pepe: "Yea but I guess me and Lea might've rushed each other and I know because to tell you the truth we made out. But after we made out I had this strange

feeling that made me feel that we rushed each other. And after telling her that, I also told her that maybe we weren't right for each other and I believed that was

because of you. So basically saying I did like her but because of that feeling, I don't think I like her the way I like you better." Penelope was shocked. 'So Pepe still

likes me' she thought.

Pepe: "So after I told her that, we agreed to just be friends. And I was wanting to tell you that, but you were really furious with me and I thought you might've needed

some time alone." Penelope then hugged Pepe.

Penelope: "I could never stay mad at you Pepe. And I'm sorry too for overreacting."

Pepe: "So does this mean you and I are…?"

Penelope: "Yes but next time instead of just lying, just go ahead and tell me what's on your mind okay? Don't ever be afraid to tell me what happened. Speaking of which

I met someone while on my way here. He's a raven and his is Ray, short for Raydona." Just as she said that there was a knock on the door and it was Ray and Sylvester.

Ray: "Hey Penelope. So this is your boyfriend you broke up with?"

Penelope: "Yea but we worked things out. Pepe this is Ray. Ray, this is Pepe and that's his best friend."

Ray: "Oh so he's your best friend?"He asked. "Well I'll tell you Pepe, you have a very good taste in friends.

Pepe: "Thanks Ray."

Sylveter: "By the way Pepe, Lea wanted me to tell you that she wants to see Penelope sometime, that okay?"

Pepe: "Of course. It would be nice for her to try and get to know my beloved, true pigeon." He said as he kissed Penelope.

Ray: "We should give them a moment. In the meantime, you and I can talk about that new video game that came out this year." They then left Pepe and Penelope to themselves

as Pepe and Penelope continued kissing.

Penelope: "Je t'aime Pepe."

Pepe: "Je t'aime aussi Penelope."

** So as promised, PepexPenelope is back. So this'll be the end of my story but someday soon I'm planning on doing a crossover story. So I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
